


Кое-что о ночных кошмарах

by Matsudaime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Narcissa is the best, no more fear for Lucius, postcanon I think
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Самое простое заклинание может избавить от страха.





	Кое-что о ночных кошмарах

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Люциус снова ночует дома. Четыре, если говорить точно. Но существенный ли это срок для того, кто был в Азкабане?  
Нет. Он вообще не имеет значения. Несколько месяцев — слишком ничтожный срок, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Азкабан снится ему в кошмарах. Малфой-старший горько шутит про себя, что его боггарт имел бы сейчас облик дементора.  
Днем он не подает виду, что с ним что-то не так. Ведет себя, как обычно. Только выглядит чуть более старым и усталым, чем год с лишним назад. Он не жалуется, не показывает своих слабостей. Никому. Он бы рад скрыть их от самого себя, но это невозможно.  
По ночам он просыпается от собственного крика, которого не слышит никто в Мэноре — с того дня, как Люциус вернулся домой, он спит один. Даже Нарцисса не должна знать, что он боится, что ему страшно. Что после каждого кошмара он лежит без сна больше часа, и ему, как когда-то давно в детстве, знакомые предметы мебели кажутся монстрами. Ночью все кажется неправильным, зыбким и непрочным, ночью он не верит, что все давно закончилось и больше не возобновится никогда-никогда.  
Он ненавидит ночь и то время, когда нужно ложиться спать, он оттягивает этот момент как может. Люциус предлагает Нарциссе прогуляться под луной по саду, задержаться в оранжерее, среди сладких и пьянящих запахов, сыграть на пианино в четыре руки. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не засыпать. Он устал. Устал видеть кошмары каждую ночь, устал прятаться, чтоб никто не видел, как он вскакивает на кровати посреди ночи. Устал притворяться, что Малфои вернулись к прежней жизни, хотя результаты притворства доставляли ему удовольствие.

Он не знал, что не один он плохо спит по ночам. Не знал, что Нарцисса просыпается вместе с ним на другом конце поместья, что она ворочается, как и он, и тоже подолгу потом не может уснуть. Ей тоже страшно. Не за себя, за него. Когда становится совсем невыносимо, она идет к двери в его спальню и стоит около нее, не входя, и слушает неспокойное дыхание. Нарцисса уходит только тогда, когда оно выравнивается, как у спокойно спящего человека.  
Она не выдает, что знает, почему ее супруг спит в другой комнате. Миссис Малфой понимает, что, если Люциус хранит это в секрете даже от нее, то явно не обрадуется, узнав, что для нее это вовсе не секрет. Поэтому она молчит, не подавая виду, что волнуется. Это тяжело, но в ее жизни с Люциусом было и кое-что тяжелее этого. У нее хватит сил, она справится. Ведь это не сложнее, чем ждать его возвращения с собраний Пожирателей Смерти, не сложнее, чем сходить с ума от страха весь тот год, что он провел в Азкабане. Всего-то не спрашивать, что с ним происходит. Всего-то не предлагать ему помощь.  
Нарцисса старается. Честно и усердно, как когда-то в детстве прилежно училась, чтоб доказать надменному старосте Люциусу Малфою, что она достойна его уважения. Вот только делать вид, что все хорошо, оказалось намного сложнее, чем она изначально представляла, и это становится все сложнее с каждой ночью, с каждым новым кошмаром Люциуса. Нарцисса чувствует, что на этот раз ей под силу помочь ему. И не делать того, что она может, для нее невероятно трудно. Всегда было трудно. А сейчас — особенно. Ведь в ее силах помочь любимому человеку. Но он сам запретил ей помогать. Не напрямую, но четко и доходчиво. Люциус хочет оставаться сильным в ее глазах.

Они оба делают вид, что их ночные развлечения в саду или же оранжерее — причуда давно живущих друг с другом супругов, которым интересно как-то разнообразить интимную жизнь. Притворяются умело, словно не маги, а актеры, и любой, кто узнал, поверил бы. И ни за что не докопался бы до истинных мотиваций: Люциус оттягивает время сна, Нарцисса приворяется, что верит, будто ничего не происходит.  
Ей почти хорошо с ним в это время, удовольствие портит только то, что он лжет. Что он не доверяет ей. «Почему ты не расскажешь мне, что тебя мучает?» — этот вопрос комком застрял в ее горле, и поцелуи и ласки Люциуса не дают ему вырваться наружу.  
Ему тоже почти хорошо, если б его не тревожило то, что он вынужден от нее скрывать. Несмотря на то, что за долгую совместную жизнь он очень много что утаивал от нее, держать в себе ужас перед ночными кошмарами ему тяжелее всего. Ему почти стыдно перед Нарциссой, которая всегда была с ним откровенна. Он устал притворяться, что все с ним хорошо. Он боится, что Нарцисса раскусит его неумелую игру, которая измотала его. От усталости он не догадывается, что жена давным-давно знает о его тайне.

Ему снова снится его камера и тот леденящий душу холод, который тянется по полу от дементоров, жадный до его эмоций. Во сне, как и давно наяву, он запрещает себе думать о хорошем — о Нарциссе, о Драко. Нет, он не отдаст воспоминания о семье этим безглазым демонам. Он будет думать только о плохом.  
Но иногда все же хорошие воспоминания просачивались, и тогда, словно стервятники на падаль, слетались ледяные тени.  
Люциус проснулся, тяжело дыша. Тело затекло, словно он спал в какой-то неудобной позе. Кругом столпились неясные, пугающие фигуры.  
— Люмос, — тихо произнес рядом голос Нарциссы, и ночную тьму чуть рассеивает шарик мягкого света, давая увидеть, что Малфой уснул на кресле, что стояло в оранжерее, а фигуры — всего лишь скопления цветов и листьев. Самое простое заклинание, Люциус выучил его еще в раннем детстве, стащив палочку у папы.  
— Ты..! — выдыхает он, осознавая, что жена увидела его спящим и просыпающимся от очередного кошмара, что она раскрыла то, что он так долго от нее скрывал.  
— Я, — отвечает миссис Малфой. — И я давно знаю, почему ты спишь один. Не бойся, я никому не скажу.  
Он устал от притворства и испытывает облегчение оттого, что оно больше не нужно. Но Нарцисса узнала о его слабостях, о его кошмарах, которые не отпускали его больше года. Она знает не только то, что он слаб, а еще и то, что он уже год притворяется.  
— Но как? — он же был так бдителен, так старался играть роль благополучного человека!  
— Моя интуиция и долгая жизнь с тобой, — ласково улыбается она. — Теперь, полагаю, нам не нужно врать друг другу.  
— Наверное, — произносит Люциус, укладывая в голове слова жены и ее знания. Наверное, он даже рад, что его тайна раскрылась. Перед Нарциссой можно не притворяться. Он чувствует благодарность к ней за то, что она, изначально зная о его вранье, подыгрывала ему, он может представить, насколько это было для нее сложно. — Люмос, — произносит и он.  
Два шарика света соединяются в сложную фигуру, которая показывает Малфоям путь из оранжереи. Они идут по нему к выходу, держась рядом.


End file.
